Einsamkeit
by aislingde
Summary: War es das wert?


Titel: **Einsamkeit**  
Autor: Aisling  
Fandom: SGA  
Personen: Dr. Elizabeth Weir  
Kategorie: Drama  
Inhalt: War es das wert?  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört es leider nicht. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht zu viel Schaden anrichte.  
Spoiler: 1. Staffel, Folge: 10.000 Jahre.  
Es ist eine der wenigen Geschichten, die ich zwei Mal geschrieben habe. Der erste Entwurf war eine Antwort auf die 'neunzigste Geburtstag'-Challenge des Fanficparadies. Doch irgendwie war die Story nicht rund genug und ich war sehr unzufrieden, fand aber keinen Punkt, wo ich ansetzen konnte. Bis Birgitt mir den entscheidenden Fingerzeig gab, ich die alte Geschichte wegschmiss und komplett von vorne anfing. Jetzt passt es.

* * *

Janus hatte damals behauptet, dass es ein tiefer, traumloser Schlaf wäre. Sie würde nicht merken, wie die Zeit vergeht. Doch es stimmte nicht. Es war eine gottverdammte Lüge.

Sie hatte jeden einzelnen Tag gespürt.

Als sie zum ersten Mal aufstand, um die ZPMs auszuwechseln, hatte Elizabeth das Gefühl, nach einem langen Traum aufgestanden zu sein und den Inhalt vergessen zu haben. Etwas, was ihr früher fast jeden Morgen passiert war und sie nie als Verslust empfunden hatte. Jetzt war es anders.

Nachdem sie ihre Pflicht getan hatte, wanderte sie ziellos durch die verlassene Stadt, hatte Angst, wieder einzuschlafen, denn sie ahnte, dass da noch mehr war. Doch nach zwei Tagen war die Einsamkeit größer als die Furcht vor dem Traum. Sie ging in das Labor und aktivierte die Stasiskammer.

Das zweite Erwachen war anders. Elizabeth wusste, wovon sie geträumt hatte. Von Simon, der wahrscheinlich lange Jahre auf sie gewartet hatte. Von Rodney McKay: sie hatte immer wieder erlebt, wie er den Wassermassen getrotzt und versucht hatte, das Team zu retten. Er hatte das Wasser steigen sehen und trotz seiner Ängste war er nicht geflohen.

Sie hatte immer wieder die Schreie von Summers Team gehört, als sie ertranken. Es war ein niemals endender Albtraum gewesen.

Und doch gab es ihr die Kraft, die ZPMs erneut auszutauschen. Denn wenn sie es schaffte, die Energie für ihr Team zu retten, dann würde der Untergang von Atlantis in diesem Universum nur ihr ganz persönlicher Albtraum sein. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Elizabeth hatte nicht vorgehabt, länger als unbedingt notwendig wach zu bleiben, doch auf dem Rückweg sah sie sich in der Spiegelung einer Glasscheibe und erschrak. Sie war gealtert. Stark gealtert. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie mindestens siebzig Jahre alt.

Vorsichtig betastete sie ihr Gesicht. Es war keine Einbildung. Jede einzelne Falte war wirklich da. Auch ihr Haar war grau geworden.

Davon hatte Janus ihr nie etwas gesagt. Aber Elizabeth konnte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen. Kein Antiker hatte sechstausend Jahre in einer Stasiskammer verbracht.

Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sie der neuen Expedition gegenübertreten und aktiv an ihrem Leben teilnehmen würde. Vorausgesetzt die andere Elizabeth ließ dies zu.

Jetzt erkannte sie, dass sie sich glücklich schätzen konnte, wenn sie die Ankunft überlebte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, während der nächsten viertausend Jahre in einen immerwährenden Schlaf zu gleiten, war viel größer.

Und sie fragte sich, ob sie wirklich den Rest ihres Lebens schlafend verbringend wollte. Nachdem sie drei Tage in der verlassenen Stadt verbracht hatte, wusste sie, dass es keine Alternative gab. Die Einsamkeit würde sie wahnsinnig machen.

Bevor sie sich schlafen legte, schrieb sie alle Adressen der ihr bekannten Welten mit ZPMs auf einen Zettel – nachdem Janus ihr die Daten gegeben hatte, hatte Elizabeth sie auswendig gelernt. Sie wollte jetzt kein das Risiko eingehen, dass sie verloren gingen, nur weil ihr Körper oder ihr Geist nicht mehr mitmachte. Falls sie doch sterben sollte, hätten die anderen eine Chance, die ZPMs zu finden.

Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, dass Janus das Stargate gesperrt hatte. Es konnte nur von der Erde angewählt werden, damit ihre Expedition zurückkehren würde. Niemand konnte sie angreifen, während sie schwach und hilflos war.

Als Elizabeth das nächste Mal erwachte, lasteten die Träume wie ein schweres Gewicht auf ihr. Es schmerzte in den Knochen. Und jeder Schritt auf dem Weg zu den ZPMs tat weh. Es war harte Arbeit, die ZPMs auszutauschen, und anschließend ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken, um sich auszuruhen. Es dauerte mehrere Stunden, bis sie die Kraft fand zurückzukehren.

Sie blickte nur auf ihre Füße, vermied es, in eine spiegelnde Fläche zu schauen. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sie jetzt aussah.

Schließlich hatte sie ihr ganzes Leben schlafend - gefangen in Albträumen - verbracht. Einzig die Hoffnung, doch noch einmal zu erwachen und dann ihr Team zu sehen, hielt sie aufrecht.

Elizabeth wollte die Bestätigung haben, dass sie ihr Leben nicht umsonst aufgegeben hatte.

Wenn ihr Team überlebte, war ihr Opfer nicht umsonst gewesen und sie konnte glücklich sterben.

Dann gab es eine andere Elizabeth, die ihr Leben führen würde.

Ende


End file.
